


And then there was bliss

by riverswillow



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverswillow/pseuds/riverswillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fred throws out signals that could be picked up in Russia and they'd both really like to actually kiss each other if they could stop laughing. Pure unadulterated fluff. Fresley</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there was bliss

“That was a signal” Fred said, drawing away, looking into Wesley's eyes. Her heart was beat beat beating in her chest, and the terror of rejection was palatable on her tongue, but she steadied herself because dammit she needed to try, the worst that happened was he rejected her and she hid beneath her blanket for a day, and then surfaced again after a few hours not actually a day because she had a job to do which more-than-occasionally involved the fate of the world, and this was Wesley. _Wesley._ Beautiful broken Wesley, who had had feelings for her since god or demons knows when and she had always buried that thought deep in the back of her brain except when it liked to dance across her subconscious. (And that had been happening. A lot lately.) Because his attraction, or infatuation, or love, or _whatever_ it was made her feel so incredibly guilty, because at first she was with Gunn and Wesley was wonderful and adorable but not what she wanted really, but then she and Gunn were breaking and ending and she felt guilty in an entirely different way for wanting Wesley now too, and he had become something that was somehow drastically far from adorable yet beneath that hardened exterior the same but dammit if he wasn't incredibly sexy...

 

And then. Lilah.

 

Because that was.

 

Weird.

 

Weird enough to convince her he didn't actually want her the way he has seemed to. (Because _Lilah_? How could he ever want her, Fred, when he was with- Lilah? If there was an antithesis to everything she was, it was probably Lilah Morgan, evil bitch personified.) And he had changed so much and maybe the Old Wesley had liked her, that bespeckled awkward man, but he had been ostracized, and hardened, and she thought when he looked upon her face there was still that old fondness (he did go out of his way to visit her, to attend her lecture, when he wouldn't see anyone else... but maybe that was because he was just being _nice_ and missed her as a _friend_ ) and perhaps she had just envisioned it, he still cared for her as a friend, that was it, and he kissed her that time because of the heightened emotions of Angeleus and the terror and that was an aphrodisiac right? Her life definitely pointed towards it being cus god some of the very best lays she and Gunn had had was right after they all almost kicked the sometimes-not-even-metaphorical bucket. Again.

 

And then, well it seemed, it seemed he still did but Knox and...

 

And 10,000 other excuses she gave because she wasn't ready and had to convince herself he didn't really like her back but of _course_ he did.

 

Of course he did.

 

Please let him?

 

…. Please?

 

“Was that... clear enough?” she whispered, hoping, god hoping, all those thoughts running and pounding and washing over her brain, and she hoped.

 

And then Wesley smiled and it was beautiful. “Not nearly” he whispered, pulling her in, cupping the back of her neck with his hand, and God how had she ever convinced herself he didn't like her or she didn't like him, this was, this was perfection, he was nibbling on her lip now, pulling it between his teeth and she sighed into his mouth-

 

And then suddenly he was giggling. And laughing. Uncontrollably. He pulled back from her, sat down hard in his swiveley chair in front of his desk, buried his face in his hands and continued laughing like a deranged mad man. Or some kid on wayyyy too much acid.

 

… What.

 

“Um” she said, at a complete loss of words. For, err, once. Usually she had too many words. “If- if you don't want to...” and then suddenly she was incredibly hurt, and angry, “I wasn't- I wasn't, this wasn't a joke Wesley, and if you see me as a joke-” God she thought he had felt so strongly for her, the looks he had given her-

 

“No, no, Fr-sweetheart” he said, looking up, motioning her closer and tangling his hand through hers and then leaning back against the chair, still giggling. “I just- I've wanted this for so long, I've dreamed about this for so long that I...” he shook his head, “I can't stop laughing. Or smiling. God I must look like such an imbecile, I _sound_ like an imbecile, I'm sorry, I just don't know how...” he shook his head again. “I have kissed before you know. I do know how to do this.”

 

“I remember,” she said, smiling. “Err, I don't actually know if that was the best thing to bring up, dammit...” because hot as that kiss was it _was_ cheating and that was all kinds of not okay and guilt.

 

And the other time he kissed her was never to be discussed because he hated himself enough for that for one lifetime. And it wasn't him, it was the parasite working its way through his body and condemning his soul.

 

“No no,” he shook his head again, “You're fine Fred- fucking _dammit_ ” he cursed, “I just- I suppose after wanting this for so long, I don't know how to conduct myself...”

 

She smiled and carefully settled into his lap. He looked up into her eyes with a look that told her everything. It made her feel safe, and cherished, and very _very_ sexy. She kissed his forehead sweetly, and the tip of his nose, and he was tilting his head up and that desire was so sweet so she demurely kissed his lips once, twice, and then he was tangling his hand in her hair to keep her there longer for a more substantial kiss....

 

She drew back and smiled into his eyes. “Seems like you got that one right.” He smiled back.

 

“I suppose I did.”

 

“Maybe I'll just have to take the lead here,” she smiled at him, and his pupils dilated so absurdly quickly, recalling to mind the article she had read in undergrad when she was procrastinating on a thesis paper about how when someone is attracted to someone else their pupils dilate because they want to be able to see more of the other person's prettiness. And she almost could laugh herself at the sheer beauty of being desired. 

 

“Yes,” he whispered, his voice hitting a very low octave, “I would like that.”

 

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, but a few moments later was laughing into his mouth, unable to stop, and as he pulled back she vaguely felt like she should be embarrassed at herself but Wesley's smile was too breathtaking to ever regret that, and then he carefully lifted her off his lap, stood up, picked her up in his arms, spun her around, placed her carefully down upon the ground and cupped her face in his hands and they weren't laughing anymore, but their kiss tasted like happiness and sweetness and the beauty of days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for Fred's run on mind sentences. They hurt my brain too lol.
> 
> Also this is the first thing I'm posting to AO3, which is amusing as it's barely sad (I somehow managed to sneak in two sad foreshadowey things lul- oh wait no three derp) and that. Will not be true for the rest lol.
> 
> ... Also AO3 is getting rid of my indentation and that's really bothering me but I don't know how to fix it...
> 
> And I'm not sure if this title works but it's better than the previous one, which was 'Laughter'.


End file.
